We Kissed!
by Camyza
Summary: What if Nino saw the two of them kiss and took a snapshot of them and sent it to Alya?
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: "Since alya wasnt around during the ladynoir kiss, and nino also records vids...he snapped a pic of it and sent it to alya's phone? :3"

Many thanks goes to goldenharmony from Tumblr for giving me this prompt since I was too excited to think of what to write for these two dorks thanks to the recent episode, 10.

* * *

Alya was shocked seeing that she was about to cut the photo of her and Marinette. But it was nothing compared to what Nino sent her several minutes ago.

She needed to upload this big time news to the ladyblog and quick! Never before have her fingers worked so fast and that she didn't bother to go back home since it needed to be seen now .

"Look at this photo everyone!

Valentine's come even to our heros Ladybug and Chat Noir! Oh la la~!"

Marinette groaned when she saw it back at home...and when Alya called her to tell her the big news.

"Why did she upload that?!" Marinette whined as she hung up.

Tiki giggled cutely while floating closer, "You two were into it."

"We were not! He acted like he didn't even know it happened anyway, remember?!"

"Looks like he will now."

Marinette's left eye twitched before throwing herself on her bed. "It was the only way to bring him back. If I had known that it would be uploaded-"

"-You still would have done it, right?"

Marinette let out a weak, "Yes. Ahhhh why am I too nice?!"

Tiki gave her a gentle nudge. "You're just that sweet, Marinette."

Plagg was busy stuffing his face with cheese while Adrien was staring in shocked silence.

"H-Huh? We...! When was this?! When did we kiss and why don't I remember it?!"

Plagg gulped down a cheese loudly. "No idea."

Adrien didn't buy it. He glared up at Pagg, causing Plagg to flinch a little. "Tell me, Plagg."

"Why?" Plagg watched Adrien take the cheese away and panicked. "Ahhh okay I'll tell you, just don't take away the cheese!"

"Tell me now."

"You two kissed when the akuma was in control of that boy! Ladybug pulled you down!"

"Wait... she initiated it?"

"Yes!" Plagg began to try and get at the cheese but Adrien kept it away from him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Please give back the cheese like you said, I'm feeling weak without it!"

Adrien gave it back while staring at the computer screen in trance leaning back in his chair with a lovesick grin. "She...initiated...the kiss..."

Plagg gulped down another cheese but it didn't break Adrien out of his trance-like behavior. He then realized that he forgot to tell Adrien the reason why Ladybug kissed him in the first place but...whatever, he had his cheese back.

Plagg shook his head, already getting tired of how Adrien was behaving, and just stayed silent.

"Next time I'm going to confess to her correctly."

"Ah, I'm out of cheese!" Plagg pouted and tried to get Adrien's attention but it was no use.


	2. Chapter 2

It was during their chase after another akuma a day after that he asked.

"So...about that kiss."

Ladybug stumbled a little before regaining her footing. "Now isn't the time."

"But I saw it on the blog. I thought that you thought I wanted a kiss from earlier yesterday when I helped you. ...Not that I would say no to one with you."

Ladybug shook her head. "It can wait till later, right now, we need to take care of that akuma."

Chat Noir clenched his jaw since he had been anxious to ask her about it. But, she was right, now wasn't the time.

He waited until they were done healing the akuma.

"Ladybug, about that kiss -"

"Ah, I need to go," began Ladybug as her earrings beeped.

"Wait, you said that we - " Chat Noir stopped as he looked down at his ring, noticing two paws were now down to four. There was still enough time. He looked at Ladybug with wide, begging green eyes. "Please..."

Ladybug opened her mouth to refuse but ugh, such wide eyes looking all sad were her weakness. Letting out a sigh, she gave in, "Okay. About that kiss, you were shot by an arrow that made you hate me."

"Hate you?! How could I hate you. Wait, that's when I was protecting you when I was trying to uh...um..."

"I had to kiss you to break the control over you."

"Huh?!" Chat Noir got close to her, making sure he was hearing right. "You were the one that kissed me?!"

"Yes."

"..." Red gathered upon his cheeks and part of his ears. "And I didn't get to live it! Ahhh..."

Beep, beep !

Chat Noir looked at his ring, only one left not counting the paw pad. "Ladybug, I..." He stopped after he looked up, seeing her already going away. Chat Noir let out a defeated sigh before making his way back home.

"Stop sulking, you'll see her again."

"I need to tell her."

"What if she doesn't like that, hmmm? What then? You going to sulk?"

"That's fine with me. I just want to be with her, even if it's fighting akuma."

"Blegh! Stop making me lose my appetite!"

This time he waited until after the fight since he didn't wish to annoy her. He had been distracted though by looking at her most of the time and found himself tied up because of it.

"You really are acting strange, Chat Noir," Ladybug told him after the miraculous got rid of the bonds around him.

"Ahhh am I? Haha, funny you should mention that. Um, maybe we should uh go to um - what I mean is..." Chat Noir trailed off and slumped his shoulders. "Nevermind... See you next time, Ladybug."

He couldn't see the surprised expression but he did feel her hand grasping his wrist to stop him.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Please tell me."

"Nothing is wrong." Chat Noir tried to smile but it was a sad one. He could see that she didn't believe him and watched one of her eyebrows lift up. "I just..." He looked down at her hand touching him silently before turning to face her and grasped both of her hands gently into his own. "I..."

Beep, beep!

He watched her eyes widen as the beeps broke her attention on him. He didn't bother holding her back with his hands but the words flew right out. "I love you."

She almost ran into a pole. "What...?"

"I love you. Even though I don't know your identity, I love you." He felt so vulnerable saying it out loud, like she could see his entire being.

It seemed like years past with the silence between them.

"Oh...," she finally said awkwardly and a little embarrassed. "I...I see..."

"Goodnight," he said softly matched with a smile before leaving first.

Ladybug watched him for a while, not believing that he was actually leaving before her. Especially after he confessed to her.

Beep, beep!

She hurried back home and made it just in time in her room just as the transformation wore off.


End file.
